Sparring
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: A medieval AU for the Freezerburn Week day 5 prompt: Sparring. Weiss is the Grand Duchess of Atlas who isn't used to her jousting opponents putting up much of a fight.


**A/N: The prompt for day 5 had me thinking of this so enjoy!**

* * *

The beast beneath her breathed out clouds in the cold air. Weiss patted the horse's flank to ease it into a sense of familiarity as she looked up, and through the eye holes in her helmet, at their opponents.

The rider opposite was tall and clearly more muscular than her, allowing them to hold a large lance that was undoubtedly heavier than Weiss'. Her technique was based on agility rather than brute force.

Weiss took in a deep breath and re-aligned her lance so she could aim to hit her opponent's shoulder and weaken their arm strength.

Weiss tightened the grip on her shield and started her horse's charge.

The shouts of the crowd of nobles died down as she focused on her breathing and the steady beat of her horse's hooves against the ground.

Her opponent was flying towards her, lance held out and coming for her chest.

Weiss twisted her body, leaned to the left in her saddle, and attempted to dodge the attack. A metallic clang and a hiss caught her ears. Weiss' weapon was forced against her opponent's shoulder as they grazed past each other, but neither of them were uprooted from their seats.

A bead of sweat rolled down her temple, underneath her helmet, and Weiss readjusted herself whilst bringing her horse to a trot.

She rounded on her opponent again and was dismayed to see that the blow she had dealt had only made them sit up straighter in the saddle, eager to continue their bout.

They came towards each other a second time. Weiss aimed for a more direct hit whilst again avoiding the powerful stab that was sent her way. However, with a strong shove of a shield, her opponent fended off her attack.

Weiss let out a huff of frustration and rounded again.

The crowd were roaring. They had waited a long time for a worthy opponent to challenge Weiss Schnee, Grand Duchess of Atlas.

Weiss let out a growl as she charged at her opponent again. She lifted her lance and tightened her grip. Her opponent was determined as ever and as they adjusted their lance to the right Weiss moved to dodge it. However, her opponent changed their attack moments before they were within distance and swept their lance further across to aim for the centre of Weiss' chest.

Weiss brought up her shield as fast as she could.

She wasn't fast enough.

The power of a horse at full speed hit her in the chest and Weiss' breath left her body as she was flung off her stead and her back hit the ground.

There were gasps from the crowd.

Ringing in her ears.

And, dear God, when would her breath come back?

Weiss let go of her shield and lifted the guard up on her helmet so she could better see the bright blue sky and gasp in the cool air.

Her entire torso was in pain.

Her head pounded.

The light above her was clouded by a figure.

Weiss watched with wide eyes as her opponent removed their helmet and shook free an impossible amount of golden, curling hair. Weiss caught the hint of a smile, a generous sprinkling of freckles and lilac coloured eyes.

"It's safe to say we gave them a good show. Here, let me help you." She reached a hand out for Weiss who only stared at it in return.

Weiss gingerly sat up and removed her helmet before standing, to an applause from the crowd, without any aid. "I do not need your help, thank you."

"Alright. It's nice to finally meet you, Grand Duchess." She was still smiling.

Weiss glowered back. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess of Patch."

"Call me Yang. I hate all the titles." Her armour clanked as she waved an arm in the air.

"I think titles are incredibly important. They remind us of who we are."

"Of course. You _would_ think that."

"Excuse me?" Weiss stood up straighter and pushed out her chest only to feel a sharp stabbing pain that made her wince.

The Princess' eyes widened. "Are you feeling okay?" She took a step closer.

Weiss began replying, "I'm fine", but found that the words weren't there and everything was taking on a dark outline.

She felt Yang catch her as she fell.


End file.
